total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2
The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2 (commonly referred to as Breaking Dawn – Part 2) is a 2012 American romantic fantasy film directed by Bill Condon and based on the novel Breaking Dawn by Stephenie Meyer. The second part of a two-part film forms the fifth and final installment in The Twilight Saga film series, and is the conclusion of the 2011 film Breaking Dawn — Part 1. All three main cast members, Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, and Taylor Lautner, reprise their roles, with Mackenzie Foy portraying Renesmee Cullen. Part 2 was released on November 16, 2012. The film, despite mixed critical reception, was a box office success, grossing nearly $830 million worldwide, becoming the 44th highest-grossing film, and the highest-grossing film of the Twilight series. Plot Bella awakens from her transformation from human to vampire, aware of her new abilities, but unaware of changes within the coven, such as Jacob having imprinted on her child, Renesmee. It also appears that Bella's father, Charlie, has been attempting to contact the Cullens for updates on Bella's illness. They intend to tell him she didn't survive, which requires that they move out of Forks, Washington to protect their identities. Jacob, desperate not to lose Renesmee, tells Charlie that his daughter is in fact alive and well, and explains that Bella had to change in order to survive. He morphs into a wolf, revealing his tribe's shape-shifting power, but does not tell Charlie about vampires. Several months pass with Carlisle monitoring Renesmee's rapid growth. On an outing in the woods, a bitter Irina sees Renesmee from a distance and believes her to be an immortal child. Immortal children were those who were frozen in childhood, and because they could not be trained nor restrained, they destroyed entire villages. They were eventually executed, as were the parents who created them, and the creation of such children outlawed. Irina goes to the Volturi to report what she has seen. Alice sees the Volturi and Irina coming to kill the Cullens and instructs the others to gather as many witnesses as they can to testify that Renesmee is not an immortal. The Cullens begin to summon witnesses, such as the Denali family. One of the Denali, Eleazar, later discovers that Bella has a special ability: a powerful mental shield, which she can extend to protect others from mental attacks. As some of their potential witnesses are attacked and prevented from supporting the Cullens, Carlisle and Edward realize they may have to fight the Volturi. Their witnesses ultimately agree to stand with them in battle, having realized the Volturi increase the Guard by falsely accusing covens of crimes to gain vampires with gifts. The Volturi arrive prepared for battle, led by Aro, who is eager to obtain the gifted members of the Cullen coven as part of his guard. Aro is allowed to touch Renesmee, and is convinced that she is not an immortal child. Irina is brought forth and takes full responsibility for her mistake, leading to her immediate death. Aro still insists that Renesmee may pose a risk in the future, validating his claim that battle is necessary. Before any violence, Alice shares with Aro her vision of the battle that is to come, during which both sides sustain heavy casualties, including Aro himself. Aro believes her, giving Alice and Jasper an opportunity to reveal their witness (which is a half mortal half vampire just like Renesmee). The witness proves that he is mature, supporting the notion that Renesmee is not a threat. The Volturi leave without a fight. Back at the Cullen home, Alice glimpses the future, seeing Edward and Bella together with Jacob and a fully matured Renesmee. Edward reads Alice's mind and feels relieved that Renesmee has Jacob to protect her. Alone in the meadow, Bella pushes her mental shield away and finally allows Edward a peek into her mind, showing him every precious moment she and Edward shared together and the two share a kiss after Bella telling Edward, "No one has ever loved anyone as much as I love you", and both Edward and Bella saying they'll love and be together forever. The song, " A Thousand Years" plays in the background, ending the series. The end credits present the cast members from all five films. Cast *Kristen Stewart as Isabella "Bella" Cullen (née Swan) *Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen *Taylor Lautner as Jacob Black *Mackenzie Foy as Renesmee Cullen *Peter Facinelli as Carlisle Cullen *Elizabeth Reaser as Esme Cullen *Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen *Kellan Lutz as Emmett Cullen *Nikki Reed as Rosalie Hale *Jackson Rathbone as Jasper Hale *Maggie Grace as Irina *Michael Sheen as Aro *Jamie Campbell Bower as Caius *Dakota Fanning as Jane *Christopher Heyerdahl as Marcus *Billy Burke as Charlie Swan *Lee Pace as Garrett *Casey LaBow as Kate Denali *MyAnna Buring as Tanya *Noel Fisher as Vladimir *Joe Anderson as Alistair *Cameron Bright as Alec *Angela Sarafyan as Tia *Aldo Quintino as Sena *Rami Malek as Benjamin *Booboo Stewart as Seth Clearwater *Daniel Cudmore as Felix *Christian Camargo as Eleazar *Mía Maestro as Carmen *Ty Olsson as Phil *Alex Meraz as Paul *Judith Shekoni as Zafrina *Charlie Bewley as Demetri *J. D. Pardo as Nahuel *Wendell Pierce as J. Jenks *Julia Jones as Leah Clearwater *Lateef Crowder as Santiago *Andrea Powell as Sasha *Toni Trucks as Mary *Andrea Gabriel as Kebi *Austin Naulty as Werewolf *Kiowa Gordon as Embry Call *Chaske Spencer as Sam Uley *Bronson Pelletier as Jared *Marisa Quinn as Huilen *Omar Metwally as Amun *Valorie Curry as Charlotte *Tracey Heggins as Senna *Marlane Barnes as Maggie *Guri Weinberg as Stefan *Erik Odom as Peter *Lisa Howard as Siobhan *Bill Tangradi as Randall *Patrick Brennan as Liam *Amadou Ly as Henri *Janelle Froehlich as Yvette *Masami Kosaka as Toshiro *Dredae Blackman as Annabeth Cam Gigandet (James), Rachelle Lefevre and Bryce Dallas Howard (Victoria), Edi Gathegi (Laurent), Jodelle Ferland (Bree Tanner), and various other actors from the previous films make cameos during the ending credits. External links * Category:Films Category:2012 release Category:The Twilight Saga series Category:Kristen Stewart films Category:Fantasy Films